A Couple Days of Confusion
by minda
Summary: D/Hr //On instinct, Hermione knew it was Draco. "I have a problem...I think you're the only one who can help me" His voice sounded desperate. Her instincts had been right.
1. At First

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Harry Potter, and probably never will.  Now that's a sad thought if I've ever heard one.**

**A Couple Days of Confusion:**

****

**_At First…_**

****

At first, he didn't realize that anything had changed.

**He had walked away from the incident so easily, so confidently, so like he always did, that nothing seemed amiss.  The only difference was that this time there were no angry tears or painful remarks attacking his back as he had left.  He hadn't insulted or demeaned anyone.**

**However, no one else was there to notice, and he didn't immediately perceive it himself.**

**But eventually, as time wore on, the change in him did begin to become first noticeable in small glimpses to himself, and then gradually to the few close friends around him.**

His own perception of the difference came in the irregular heartbeats and sweaty palms, the need to be close to her, the need to touch her.  It came in the form of a dry mouth when she stood near him, and in that fluttery feeling you get in your stomach when you're anticipating something significant.

Yet he hid all of these symptoms well.  He didn't know what they meant, and in that respect they were dangerous.  Anyone could use them against him, even if he didn't understand how they could as of yet.

But that wasn't to say that Draco Malfoy was stupid, that he couldn't even understand his own feelings and emotions, because he was far from it.  He understood the most important part, actually.  The part that made sure he knew that this change, whatever it was, would alter his dreams and ambitions, his desires, for the rest of his life.

His close friends began noticing the alteration in a completely different trend.  Draco did his best to hide his sweaty palms and sudden cravings for her complete attention, and he succeeded.  But he could not hide his modified behavior towards her- which was a completely different matter.

His friends noticed that when she was near, he no longer could generate tears from her.  They didn't realize that now he couldn't  even fathom the idea.  He stopped tossing insults like they were his only way of communication, and he stopped humiliating her behind her back.  

At first they didn't understand, but it didn't take long for them to catch on to his strange behavior.  However, they ignored their conclusion to what had happened to him completely, and none spoke to him about it.  It scared them too much, the idea that maybe if he didn't already know, and they let on, everything might change even more than it already had.  Well, that….. and they were in denial.

But it was a well known fact that nothing could stay secret in Hogwarts for long, and as Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle soon found out, slips of the tongue could mean a lot of grievance to the unwary.

It had been three weeks since that fateful day (A/N: cliché, I know) and Draco, Crabbe, and Pansy were all three sitting at that moment in the Great Hall, enjoying a carefully prepared lunch courtesy of the ever-obliging House Elves.

Nothing momentous had happened as of yet, and for that both of Draco's friends were terribly glad.  The only noticeable odd behavior was the occasional glance across the Hall towards the very chatty Gryffindor table, but that was nothing compared to the full-out staring he had been caught doing a number of times since his apparent 'change'.  

He was even paying them with a bit of his attention, which definitely made the conversation much less bland.

"Draco,"  Pansy asked, her brows furrowed in irritation "What answer did you get for question #98?  Arithmancy really makes no sense to me whatsoever….."  

After a few moments of silence, she turned her head from her book to look at the boy beside her, lips sealing together to form a very straight line as she realized that he was completely dazed again, staring across the room, and not even touching his food.

"You know Crabbe,"  She said after a few moments, not afraid at all that Draco would overhear her, mostly because he so rarely ever paid her any attention any more "I think I could put Hermione Granger down as the reason I'm now so close to failing arithmancy"

Crabbe laughed, as Draco quickly snapped his head back in Pansy's direction:  "What did you just say?" He questioned, eyes sharp and cold.  

It was there that Pansy realized her mistake.  She had let on to something that should never have been let on to, and now she could no longer take it back.  It was all said and done, and now everything was going to change and nothing could stop it.  The only thing she and Crabbe could do now would be to play along, and hope fervently that nothing drastic occurred.

"Come on Draco……You can't tell me that you haven't noticed?  I mean, look at yourself!  Whenever that Granger Girl's around, you get all weak and mushy and you can't stop staring at her, can't even throw a decent insult!  You have to have realized it by now……Why, you're practically in love!"

Draco sat there silently for the next few minutes, looking very taken aback.  His mouth hung open a bit, and his eyes were wide with an unnamed terror.  But, being who he was, he was still able to recollect himself quickly and gather to him all the dignity that he retained to toss into a very deplorable denial.

"I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about.  We're in sixth year for Merlin's sake!  People don't fall in love now, when they're 16 years old!  And to….to her of all people!  Honestly Pansy, I would have thought that you were a bit smarter than that!"  

But Pansy and Crabbe were unconvinced, even more so when they realized that he hadn't met their eyes even once during his rant.  They both looked at each other with brows raised, as if sharing a secret message.

Draco seemed to sense their disbelief, and almost immediately rose from the table and left the Great Hall as quickly as pride and dignity could allow- not once glancing in either Pansy and Crabbe's direction, nor Her's.

After he left the Great Hall, Draco made a beeline towards the library.  Over the past few weeks, he had been frequenting it an awful lot- almost as much as a certain Gryffindor.  But he refused to believe, even now after it had been so openly pushed before him, that his trips to the library had anything to do with anyone but himself.

He sat there now, at one of the desks, head in his hands as he began massaging his temples- desperately hoping that it had all been a dream, or illusion, or something that was anything but reality.  He could hear distant footsteps behind him, and absently wondered if it was her.  If she had seen him leave the Hall and was now searching for him.

But when he looked up, he saw only Crabbe's great bulk towering over him.  He looked down, unreasonably disappointed, and Crabbe must have noticed this because when he spoke, it was to say:  

"Sorry I'm not who you were hoping for, but I don't think she even knows you have feelings for anyone but yourself, let alone a great many for her."

"When did you turn into Pansy?  I'm sorry, but I must have missed the transformation.  Or have you been secretly rummaging through all of Professor Trelawney's love paraphernalia and found your secret 'inner wisdom'."  Draco crossed his arms on the desk and let his head fall to rest against them, his face pressed against the cool wood.

"Come on Malfoy, get a grip on yourself!  Of course Pansy's right, I mean, look at you!  When was the last time you came to the library before two weeks ago, huh?  Never.  You're as bad as Goyle was in fifth year when he claimed he had fallen in love with Padma Patil!"  Crabbe was waving his arms in desperation, trying to get his friend's attention.  Nothing seemed to be getting through Draco's thick skull.

"Oh just shut up, alright?  Goyle turned out not to be in love after a few weeks, and I'm not in love either- in fact, I never was to begin with!  Why can't anyone just mind their own business?"  Draco mumbled all this into the desk, but still loud enough for Crabbe to hear him and the contempt in his voice.

"Malfoy, you are our business.  Whatever you do that affects your reputation, or anything about you, affects us all.  Every single Slytherin.  You're like our mascot, as pathetic as that may sound.  Don't even think for one second that this is all about you."  Crabbe's voice matched Draco's both in intensity and contempt.

"What, so you're saying that I can't go out with anyone without your permission, is that it?"

Crabbe looked at him questioningly, eyes twinkling the slightest bit.  He was certain that he would succeed in making Draco admit it.  "Did you have anyone particular in mind?" He asked casually.

Draco just snapped his head up off the table and turned it to face Crabbe, eyes almost piercing both flesh and bone.  He was furious with his friend.  He knew perfectly well what Crabbe wanted him to say.  Crabbe wanted to hear 'So I can only go out with Granger if I have your permission?' or some such nonsense.  Draco's eyes narrowed even more.

Crabbe was still waiting expectantly, full of self-contained triumph.  But Draco wasn't uttering a syllable.  In fact, his friend got up so swiftly that the chair he had been sitting on fell to the ground in a clatter of wood hitting wood.  He was almost positive that the librarian would round the corner any second and proceed with dispensing detentions.

But before that happened, Draco walked right up to Crabbe, so that they were merely inches apart, and glared at him with an expression so rigid and cold that it almost caused physical pain, before promptly turning on his heel and heading back in the direction of the Slytherin dormitories.

On his way, Draco, almost burning with anger and frustration, began to recollect the scene of three weeks ago that had brought all of this strangeness on.  It hadn't been anything important really, he had only witnessed a few short words and quick embraces.  But it had been enough.

He hadn't actually meant to stumble onto the conversation, but when he had, and noticed that he was in the perfect position for listening and watching without being seen himself, he simply couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas, her boyfriend of seven months, had been standing in the hallway in the midst of a very intimate discussion, completely unaware that they were being watched.

Draco could discern every word of their conversation from his vantage point.  A fact that he would learn to regret in the weeks that followed, he realized now as he replayed the entire situation.

Draco remembered how close they were, how passionate they looked.  That was when it had first happened, when his heart had first hurt, when his stomach had first felt sick.  

From where he had been standing, he had had a clear view of Dean's back, and Hermione's face.  He had seen the tears in her eyes and the way her lips quivered.  He had seen the look of pain pass over her face at what Dean had said:  

"I know it's not fair, but its not as if I have much of a choice.  My father thinks Beauxbatons is a better school, I have no idea why.  Maybe its because he's partial to Veela's.  I don't want to leave Hogwarts, or you Hermione, but you know I have to.  I tried to put this off for as long as I could, but it'll be better this way- no attachments."

"I know," Draco had remembered her replying "But it still doesn't make it any easier.  I'll miss you a lot, you know.  Everyone will." 

 This was when Dean had reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him into an embrace.  

The next part was the one that he remembered with the most pain, Draco realized now, but for what reason he still didn't know.  Dean had said it first, but it was Hermione's voice that still replayed over and over in his mind, that still haunted him.

"I love you, Hermione"

"I love you, too"

And then it was over, and Draco could barely remember what had happened after that.  He knew that his head had gone light and a strange dizzying feeling had taken him over and that it had made him feel awfully sick.  He knew also that that was when he had taken off at a run, pushing his way past both Professors and students in an attempt to get to someplace where he could be alone and gather his thoughts.  

But that had never happened, he recollected now.  Professor Snape had accosted him in the hallway, close to the Slytherin dormitories, and asked for his help in sorting through some new potions ingredients which he thought Draco would find, "quite interesting indeed".

He had never had time to determine what exactly had happened to him, but it probably didn't matter anyway, because even now, after he had thought it over, he had no idea.

And as he walked up the steps into the Slytherin common room, all he could think about was his voice saying the words Dean's had said three weeks before, and Hermione uttering the same response. 

A/N:  You can review if you want, but, however pessimistic this may sound, I've come not to expect it too much.  Still, its nice to hear how I'm doing from people other than myself.  It gives me variety.  Oh, and the next chapter should be out soon, hope you enjoy!


	2. Somewhere Around The Middle

Disclaimer:  I still don't own Harry Potter

A Couple Days of Confusion:

_Somewhere around the Middle…._

Hermione didn't seem too distraught, Draco noticed the next morning in potions, as he ground beetle's eyes on his desk at the front of the class.  True, Dean Thomas had been gone for a bit more than three weeks already, but he would have suspected that she'd still be heartbroken if she had truly loved him.

**Draco flicked his eyes a bit to Hermione's left in time to find Ron Weasley glaring at him, and banging the pestle on the desk loud and hard enough to make sure Draco got the clear message that Ron wanted to be hitting him with it, not the beetle's eyes.  Draco made the assumption that Weasley didn't like people staring at his best friend.  **

**But just the fact that Weasley had caught him staring at Hermione made Draco turn back around to the front of the class and blush lightly.  Although, at the same time, he didn't understand just why exactly it should bother him so much.**

**He was thinking these thoughts over when Snape decided it was time for his favorite part of the class; watching Neville Longbottom consume his own potion.  He had chosen an especially difficult one today for the students to attempt to brew, in hopes that Neville's reaction would be more amusing than usual.  The boy certainly had a knack for comedy.**

**Snape reached Neville's desk just as he was finishing the last touches on his potion.  The substance in Neville's cauldron looked the exact colour, texture, and had the right smell, but Snape would not give up his stubborn hope that something had indeed gone wrong with it and that when the boy took a sip he might change into a miniature pink elephant, or something along those lines.  Then he would be able to do what he did best- take house points away from Gryffindor.**

**"Ready to test it, Mr. Longbottom?"  **

**Neville looked up just to see Snape looming over him and almost cowered in fear, but right before the urge took over his muscles he remembered himself and nodded a 'yes' to the Professor before taking a ladle and scooping some of his potion into a cup.  The potion didn't burn a whole through the metal, so he took that as a good sign and downed the sticky liquid with one gulp.**

**Then, Professor Snape watched, horrified, as Neville began to turn invisible.  He couldn't believe what was happening, and his first thought was that Hell must have frozen over, because Neville's potion was doing exactly what it should be doing, which shouldn't be happening because it was Neville's potion!**

**And then the answer came as reassuring and calming as a warm bubble bath in the dead of winter.  Granger must have helped him.  That was the only answer.  He heard himself sigh in relief, before quickly turning to face Granger's desk and meeting with the three blanched and horrified faces of Hermione, Ron, and Harry.**

**"Ms. Granger.  What have I told you about helping others cheat when making their potions?"  Snape had now switched victims and was looming over her in the same way he had been Neville.  **

**Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.  She knew very well that it had been Harry who'd helped Neville, but she certainly couldn't get him in trouble by telling Snape that he had done it.  She'd just have to deal with the detention and be responsible for the loss of house points.**

**But right at that moment, when she had been on the verge of agreeing that she shouldn't have done such a silly thing, that she'd never do it again, and that she was prepared to take any and all responsibility for making Neville's potion actually work, Draco spoke up in the silence that had filled the class.**

**"She didn't do it, Professor."**

**"And how, may I ask, do you know this?"  Snape's face was turning a bit purple, he was obviously upset that anyone would dare contradict him, and even more disturbed to find that it was his favorite student.**

**But Draco's reaction was much more pronounced.  He actually blushed a deep red, something none of his classmates had ever witnessed before, or ever thought they would witness in their lifetimes, and answered: **

** "I….I was watching her.  And I didn't see her do it."**

**Silence.**

**No one may have spoken, but there were still a great many reactions.  Snape's face had turned a very unhealthy pallor, while the Slytherins thought Draco may have some trick up his sleeve and were smiling a bit mischievously.  The Gryffindors all had mixed reactions ranging between simple confusion to full out anger- Ron's very red face and narrow eyes being the most dangerous looking example of the latter.**

**But the only reaction Draco had any desire to determine was Hermione's.  He watched her expression turn from one of confusion, to one of embarrassment.  He couldn't read any more than that because, when she realized Draco was watching her once more, she dropped her head down to stare at something interesting by her shoes.**

**Just knowing that he caused even a slight reaction in her made Draco's stomach lurch a little, and his heart begin to pound a bit faster.  But he wasn't aware of this, he was practically in shock over what he had done and could hardly think clearly.  It felt as if he were trying to run underwater, as if everything was in slow motion and he could hardly comprehend what was happening.**

**But everything did finally calm down, people started to speak again, finding their voices.  The last to snap out of their state were Ron, Harry, Draco, and Snape, whose colour wouldn't be regained completely until the next day, so horrified he had been.  **

**Hermione broke out of her own embarrassed state as soon as possible and immediately tried to forget the entire situation, but this was turning out to be one of those impossible tasks as it was the only thing anyone seemed capable of talking about.  **

**She unceremoniously flopped back down on the chair she had risen from moments before, when she had been about to apologize to Snape.  But now all that seemed a century ago.  Hermione placed her forehead on the desk and quickly tried to block out all conversation, all sound, but that only left Draco's statement ringing in her ears.  **

**What did he mean when he had said that he had been watching her?  Was it only that he had been preparing to do something nasty to her, which was of course the obvious answer, but didn't fit with why he was defending her now when it would be much more funny to see her get a detention she didn't deserve.**

**Maybe he felt sorry for her, and was trying to help her just out of the good and kindness of his heart.  But that didn't sound right either.  Did he even have a heart?**

**The last explanation she could come up with was to her the most absurd.  Maybe he secretly admired her, that's why he had been watching her and ended up defending her.  She reasoned with herself that this was the silliest explanation of them all because when would he have had time to fall in love with her?  In between the numerous rounds of insults?**

**Although, when she thought a bit more about it, she realized that there had been no name-calling or insults for the past few weeks, and when she thought a bit harder, she realized that they had stopped just around the time Dean had left.  **

**But what did that mean?  She really had no idea, and now the strange thing was, she kind of wanted to know what had caused this sudden change of behavior in Malfoy.  **

**She lifted her head from the desk long enough to shoot a glance in his direction, and noticed that he was looking dazedly around the room, but also that his gaze came to rest on her a bit more than seemed appropriate.  **

**The last look he gave her was longer than the others, and while not so intense, was definitely pronounced.  To her horror, she found herself blushing under his scrutiny and having to avert her gaze to something less, for lack of a better word, dangerous.  She moved it over to Ron and Harry who were in the midst of a small row.**

**"…..date whoever she wants, Ron,"  whispered Harry harshly, trying to keep his voice hushed so that no one could overhear.  He obviously wasn't succeeding.  "I mean, did you see the way Draco stood up for her?  And he hasn't said one single insult to us in the past few weeks.  Even you must have noticed _that_."**

**"Oh, its _Draco_ now then, is it?  I can't believe you would let a few weeks of no name-calling change your mind and…..and put the fiend back in your Good Books!"  Ron's voice was rising rapidly and a few of their classmates surrounding them had turned to try and overhear better what was being argued.**

**"He was never really a fiend, Ron, jus very _very_ annoying and self-absorbed.  Maybe he's turned over a new leaf or something, we should at least give him a chance….For Hermione.  I mean, if she's able to go on with her life after Dean, than so much the better."  Harry was visibly calming down and Hermione tuned out of their conversation knowing that Ron wouldn't be long to follow Harry's example.**

They thought that there was a mutual affection between her and Malfoy just because he stood up for her in potions?  Boy, were they ever experts at jumping to impossible conclusions.  And the more she thought about it, the more humorous it became to her, so that by the end, she was turning red and having to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud and appearing a complete fool.  She was only able to sober down a bit when she realized she had bitten down so hard that she could taste the metallic taste of blood, and that it wasn't very pleasant.

**When she did finally calm down enough though, she realized that Snape was no longer in the classroom.  "Probably out crying over his most precious student's betrayal" she thought to herself, her lips forming a small smile. **

** There were only about another 5 minutes to go before lunch, and then she had the rest of the afternoon off, which was highly unusual for her as she had crammed her schedule packed with classes this year, but it had happened, and she wasn't complaining.  Ron and Harry had divination after lunch, so she'd be on her own.  Maybe she would have enough time to finish that transfiguration essay that was giving her so much trouble.**

**She was still musing over these thoughts as she filed out of the class along with the rest of the Slytherins and Gryffindors, carrying all of her books and supplies for potions under one arm as she fiddled with her tie using the other.  Was it just her, or had it become a tad warmer in the hallway?**

**She turned to her left and suddenly determined the cause of her discomfort.  Draco Malfoy was walking casually alongside her.  **

**At first, she didn't understand what was happening.  Then she realized, however reluctantly, that it was lunch and that this _was_ the fastest way to get there.  It was probably just a coincidence that he was walking next to her, even after the episode in potions.**

**But the doubt began to form in her mind when she realized that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye.  Maybe what Harry and Ron said about her liking Malfoy wasn't true, but could the rest have been?**

**And that's when she realized what she had hid in the back of her mind until now.  She hadn't even been upset after overhearing her two best friends discuss her love life, centering on the one person who was the most improbable of them all to drag her back out of the 'just dumped' slumps.  **

**She wondered unconsciously if that gave any truth to what they had said, and decided that, for her own good, it did not.**

**But by the time she reached the Great Hall, and realized that Draco had kept deliberate pace with her the entire time, she wondered how Harry and Ron could have been so sure of something even before she was.**

**Draco, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on.  He couldn't help how he acted, it was like a second instinct to be near her, to watch her every move.  He didn't understand how Crabbe and Pansy could be right, as they so rarely were, but he couldn't deny that he wasn't acting a little….weird.**

**He tried desperately to remember how Goyle had acted last year when he had been 'in love', but in vain.  Still, he had some idea that it was similar to how he was acting now.  He wondered if Goyle had felt as he felt at this moment, all muddled up and anxious but at the same time deeply ecstatic, and all mixed in with a drop of sheer anticipation.**

**Out of  complete lack of another word, he decided to call this new feeling love, more as an experiment than anything else, and was surprised at how well it fit- no matter how untrue it was.  He looked at Hermione out of the corner of his eye once again and gave a small smile,  followed almost immediately by a frown.**

**By the time they reached the Great Hall, both were thoroughly confused.  They hadn't spoken one word to each other, yet it was the silence that gave them cause to believe and disbelieve so many different thoughts.**

**They were at the doors, and about to enter the Hall, but before they could, Draco did something neither of them expected.  He gently reached out his hand and trailed his fingers down the inside of Hermione's palm.  **

**It seemed so intimate a gesture that Hermione, eyes opened to their fullest,  had to look up at him in surprise.  But if she thought that his expression would answer her questions then she was terribly mistaken.  He was wearing the same expression of surprise as she was, and may have been even a bit more shocked at his own actions than she.**

**But before anything could be said about it, both students abruptly turned on their heels and strode to their own opposite ends of the Hall, leaving with very disturbing, yet similar, thoughts to mull over.**

**A/N:  Hope you enjoyed that part, the last should be out soon.  Till then,     **

**-minda**


	3. A Very Conclusive Ending

**Disclaimer:  I _still_ don't own Harry Potter and if you think that I sound bitter, then you are absolutely right,**

**A Couple Days of Confusion:**

****

A Very Conclusive Ending… 

**It was already well past lunch, and Hermione, having found herself finished every single scrap of homework and extra credit that was within her reach, was now lying outside on Hogwarts grounds, and staring dreamily up at the clear blue sky speckled with fluffy white clouds.**

**Her hands were folded behind her, her head resting on them, as she closed her eyes and let her thoughts slow to a gradual pace.  She had spent many afternoons in this same state for the past few weeks, and during these times she would usually allow her thoughts to wander back to Dean.  **

**Missing him, wondering how he was doing, and if he was thinking of her, were questions she only allowed herself to ponder when she was completely at ease and in such a state as she was in now.  But when her eyes closed, her mind wandered far from her former boyfriend, Dean Thomas.  For some inexplicable reason, Draco Malfoy was the only thought invading her mind; him and his strange behavior.**

**Now, Hermione was well versed in strange phenomenon's, she was best friends with Ron and Harry, after all, but her reoccurring feelings towards a certain Slytherin were beginning to become a bit worrisome.  She knew that, ever since she had overheard Harry and Ron's argument over Hermione and Draco, she had been thinking of him in a completely different light, but one no less confusing.**

**She remembered suddenly bits of the conversation she had shared with Lavender at lunch a couple of hours earlier that day.**

**"Draco's been giving you googly eyes ever since last week, and if I know boys like I think I do, that definitely means something,"  Lavender had said, her voice full of conviction.  Hermione couldn't help but remember the little shivers that had gone up her spine when she had heard that.**

**"I'm sure 'googly eyes' mean something, but I'm also sure that Draco Malfoy was not looking at me with them.  Just because he hasn't insulted me within the past few weeks, doesn't mean he automatically fancies me,"  Hermione had decided it best not to repeat what Harry and Ron had been arguing over to Lavender, although she was already fairly sure that the girl next to her knew every word that had been spoken.**

**"Whatever you say,"  Lavender had replied flippantly  "I was simply trying to point out that there may be sparks between you two.  I mean, all of the best romances start off with the two main characters hating each other first, then gradually falling in love."**

**Hermione remembered the disgusted look she had shot Lavender after her friend had implied that she and Malfoy could have one of those steamy romances only heard of in novels, and was almost on the verge of laughing. **

** Lavender had simply shot her back another look that had said 'don't you start with me, I know what I'm talking about'.  And Hermione knew that she did.  Lavender had at least one new boyfriend every two weeks.**

**"If Lavender is right,"  she thought now, opening her eyes and staring at a passing cloud that resembled something between a sheep and a boat  "Then what would have made Draco change his mind about me?  Could it have been my charming good looks?"  She laughed at this thought as well.  She certainly wasn't ugly, but neither was she remarkably pretty like those girls she saw in Padma's magazines.**

**Her mind was suddenly jolted back to something more serious.  How could she be thinking of dating Draco, when just a couple of weeks ago she had been in, or at least thought she was in love with Dean Thomas? **

**Was she really that fickle?  **

**Or had she been fooled into thinking that she loved Dean? **

**She decided that the latter was the right answer, more because she believed she was a good person, and wouldn't do anything like that purposely, than any other reason.**

**She had by then closed her eyes once more, and was now reflecting on the conclusion she had just made when behind her eyelids she felt it darken as if a shadow were covering her, and she suddenly missed the sun's rays hitting her frame.  **

**She opened her eyes only to see a figure looming over her, his features darkened so that she couldn't make out who he was, but on first instinct, she knew it would be Draco.**

**"I have a problem,"  Her instincts were right. "And I think you're the only one who can help me"**

**Hermione sat up on the grass, bringing her knees up to rest her chin on them and wrapping her arms around her legs.  The shadow moved off of her and she watched Draco as he sat down in the grass next to her.  His features were in a tight frown, as if he weren't sure of something, or expecting the worst.**

**"What's the problem?"  She watched him expectantly, and noticed his eyes cloud over a bit and his cheeks sport a light blush.  She had noticed early on that Draco Malfoy was undoubtedly very handsome, but until this moment hadn't really taken that into account, as his bad behavior had sort of made everything else about him look bad as well.  **

**But now, as he sat there next to her, looking innocent and charming and perfect and dangerous and everything a girl could want, she realized exactly why there were so many girls in the school at this very moment fawning over him, and that she may turn out to be one of them if she wasn't careful.**

**"It's not something that's really easy to talk about….."  Hermione frowned, and then understood that he was answering her earlier question.  "Actually, now that I come to think of it, I can't really put it into words but…..but I just knew that you were the only one that could help.  It was kind of like instinct. You know what I mean?"**

**Hermione nodded, recollecting what she had felt earlier.  It had been her instinct that told her that Draco was the one standing over her, and now his was giving him the insight to speak to her.  It was all just a tad too confusing.**

**"So then you don't really know what you're problem is?"  she said, after she had gathered her thoughts. **

**"I have a……vague idea about what it might be,"  He turned to look at her as he said this, eyes brimming with a deeper meaning.  But before she could read on his features what was bothering him, he quickly turned away again.**

**"I've never known Draco Malfoy to be shy,"  She said laughingly.  "But maybe that's because you spent so much time taunting me.  I never did have the chance to notice."**

**"I knew the subject would turn in that direction eventually, and if you're waiting for an apology, then you better get comfortable, because you won't be hearing one for quite awhile, if ever"**

**"I wasn't waiting to hear you say 'sorry', but I am waiting to hear you tell me why you're having a civilized conversation with me now, after all these years.  And also why you've stopped insulting me.  I just can't figure it out, and you know me, that _is_ what I do best" **

**Hermione turned his way, smiling joyfully.  No conversation with an ex-enemy had ever gone this well for her.  Draco softened visibly, giving her a small smile in response, and admitting without thinking about what he was saying first:**

**"I guess it all started when I saw you and Dean together alone in the hall, when he was saying goodbye to you……"  His voice trailed off as he realized his mistake.  He could only watch as Hermione stared at him in disbelief and utter horror.**

**"Y-you heard us?  You watched us?  First off, you should never have done that.  Ever,"  Hermione's voice was stern, but her expression didn't hold as much anger as Draco had presumed it would, considering what he had just admitted to her.  Had anyone ever spied on him when he had been in an intimate situation such as that, he would have been sure to rip their heads off afterwards.  But maybe that was just a male testosterone thing.  Hermione continued:**

**"Second, why would you stand there and watch us?  With your temperament, I would have supposed that that sort of show of emotion would have made you sick"  **

**Draco paled at the thought that he may actually have to answer that question, and realizing that the answer may be devastating.  How could he tell her that the reason he had stayed to watch wasn't for the reason she was expecting, which was probably 'Oh, you know, just to get some dirt on the two of you', but one much more embarrassing. **

** He didn't want her to know that the reason he had watched, and not run, was because he had been captivated with the entire situation, or, more specifically, with her.**

**Hermione sat there silently for the next few minutes, waiting for Draco's response.  It took an extra few minutes for her to realize that he wasn't going to.  She looked at him curiously out of the corner of her eye, brows furrowed, but didn't comment.  She reasoned with herself that she probably didn't want to hear the answer, anyway.**

**"Have you decided how to best word your problem yet, so that I can help you with it?"  She asked when the silence became to oppressing.  She was still watching Draco from the corner of her eye, so she saw when he rubbed his forehead in frustration and let the frown reappear on his features.**

**"Well, kind of.  But now I'm not so sure that you're the one who can help me," He replied pathetically, plucking at the grass with his fingers.**

**"Why not?  What kind of problem is this?  I can tell that its obviously not a school related one……"  Her face lit up suddenly, hiding the sinking feeling that was forming in her stomach  "Its about a girl, isn't  it?"**

**Draco looked at her suspiciously, as if she might know something that she shouldn't.  "Yes, I guess,"  he answered slowly, drawing out each word.  Then an idea seemed to strike him  "If you want to call her a girl"  **

**Hermione's face screwed up in puzzlement, and Draco decided then and there that it was much more fun to insult people when they didn't know they were being insulted, and therefore had no reason to retaliate.  He smiled viciously.**

**"What can you possibly be happy about?"  snapped Hermione suddenly, breaking their fragile peace.  She was a bit distraught to think that Draco might fancy Pansy, because, after all, she was the only person that struck Hermione as a girl and not at the same time.  She continued, "You haven't even figured out your problem yet!"**

**Draco grew angry just hearing her tone of voice.  She didn't even know what she was talking about!  He shouted just the same back at her:**

**"What do you know, anyway?  You have absolutely no idea what's going on, what's happening to me!  I mean, for Merlin's sake, Crabbe may actually have been right about something!  How d'you think that makes me feel?"**

**Hermione just gaped at him.  Crabbe was right about something?  "How about we start there then,"  She suggested, once she had picked her mouth up off the ground and calmed down a bit.  "What exactly was Crabbe right about?"**

**All of a sudden, as if a bolt of lightning had suddenly struck him, bringing him back to his senses, he knew that in fact Crabbe _had_ been right.  He could hardly believe it, but then why else would he feel like jumping out of his skin every time she was near-  like right now for instance.  Why else would he suddenly have the craving to hold her, to kiss her?**

**Draco turned his head to look at her, through eyes no longer clouded.  He saw that she had turned back away, and was staring at the lake a little ways off, obviously not expecting him to answer anymore.**

**He reached out timidly with his hand and lightly held her cheek, gently steering her face towards his own.  Hermione's eyes widened as she realized how close there faces were.  She could feel his breath lift the hair resting against her cheek.**

**"I think I know how you can help me,"  He whispered huskily, all fear forgotten as he realized that this may be his only chance.  She didn't reply in words, but closed the rest of the distance between them and touched her lips to his.  Hesitantly at first, and then gradually with much more meaning.**

**Draco's head began swimming, and he wondered at how he had never tasted anything so sweet in his life.  He decided at the same time that he probably never would, and that it would be most unlikely if he could live very long without it.  So when she broke off, his eyes became uncertain.  He didn't want to do anything to lose her.**

**But Hermione just stared up at him, smiling lopsidedly.  "So what did Crabbe say?"  She whispered breathily, still a bit flustered from the kiss, but prepared to hear something that may make her even more so.**

**"He said that…..he said that I might be in love"**

**"And was he right?"**

**"I think that he just may have been, however strange that sounds"**

**"Then _I_ think that I may be able to help you, after all.  How does that sound to you?"**

**"It pleases me immensely,"  replied Draco smugly "although I may need to get permission first"  **

**Hermione looked at him quizzically, but before she could question him, he leant his head forward once again, and kissed her.**

**A/N:  I hope you enjoyed this.  I have a couple other ideas for fics that I might be getting off to a start soon, but it all depends on how much work I have to do.  Oh, and I'm sorry this one was a bit short, but you have to start somewhere…..Till next time,**

**-minda **


End file.
